heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Freyr, Lord of Change/Powerlevels?
Overview I would like to put out my idea of power levels and how I think they should be written. Even if no one likes my idea for them I think that they are necessary. They would be useful when deciding how strong characters should be in a universe or what levels you are looking for when you are going to RP. Each power itself would be placed in a category by consensus of multiple people, and each character would be placed in a power category based on the number of powers and power level of those powers based on consensus. Feel free to criticize, add, subtract, or make a different one completely for comparison. My power level system is based on 10 levels. The reason being is that I feel that ranking them between 1-3 or 1-5 are to small a range to accurately compare and place powers. The Power Levels Level 1 Power: The lowest level. This power set would be made up of small abilities that may not even be "power" or abilities that have very little applications. An example would be Buisness Intuition. Level 2 Power: The level of small sub-power. This power set would be made up of weak sub-powers that would barely even have applications. A few examples would be a single Peak Human Sensory System. Level 3 Power: This is the level where powers really start to take place. This power set would include powers that may be "specialized" but have practical applications. For example Peak Human Flexibility. Level 4 Power: This level would include a standard set of powers. This power level would contain base forms of potentially higher level powers. A few examples would be Doppelganger Shapeshifting or Fire Breathing. Level 5 Power: This is the median class of powers. This level would include powers that would be considered destructive. A few examples would be Moderate Enhance Strength or Moderate Electrical Generation. Level 6 Power: This is where powers start getting up there. This class of power would include strong abilities and effects. A few examples would be Fire Manipulation or Moderate Telekinesis. Level 7 Power: This class of power would include abilities like Fire Mimicry or a form of Astronomical Physiology. Level 8 Power: This class of power would include abilities like Electromagnetism Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, or 100+ Enhance Speed. Level 9 Power: This is the level where a character would start to obtain god like powers. This class of powers could include Transcendent Physiology, Absolute Existence, or Universe Alternative Dream. Level 10 Power: This class of power is the highest and contains such abilities as Nigh-Omnipotence or Unity. Level ? Power: A power that's just too powerful to be used. I.e. Division by Zero & Omnipotence even Boundary Manipulation can have unknown outcomes if used. Truth Manipulation and many other N-OP power could also fit in this category if user is new to the power. Summery I got lazy there at the end, but please let me know what you think of the idea. I know it needs to be cleaned up a little bit. =\ Category:Blog posts